The disclosure generally relates to the field of networking, and more particularly to wireless channel assignment.
Wireless data can be communicated over a number of channels which denote predetermined frequency ranges. A wireless access point (“AP”) includes one or more radios that each operate (i.e., transmit and receive data) over channels for which the radio is configured. Although businesses typically plan deployment of access points for a network, some businesses and residential users do not. With increasing AP density (e.g., multifamily residences and downtown areas), interference cannot be avoided due to channel overlap and exhaustion of available channels that do not overlap.